Falling for you in one night
by Paramore X Lover
Summary: 17 year old Bella becomes pregnant after one night with Edward Cullen. Rated M for future lemons
1. Teaser

**So I have decided to start a new story. It has been in my head for a while, so enjoy. **

**DISCLAMIER: DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Summary: Bella becomes pregnant with Edwards baby. AH**

**Rated M for future lemons**

**Falling for you in one night**

BPOV

Pink was the worst colour ever. I hate it. The number reason because it was the stupid colour of the stupid plus signing telling me I am now with child.

So, here I am, 17 year old Isabella Swan pregnant with a baby.

I kept staring at thing hoping it would change from a plus to a minus sign. I took a deep breath and came to the fact that I was going to be a mother.

I needed to phone my Doctor to confirm it and to see how far a long I was.

Then I will have to tell my father and then the baby's father.

Edward Cullen. He is the star at Forks High School, he's a straight A student and every girls dream, including mine.

You may ask how he is the baby's father. Well you see a girl like me I prefer to stay inside with book instead of going out and party.

I have only done that once where I go out party and I came home pregnant with a hangover.

About an hour after I had phoned the Doctors, I heard me dads car pull up outside.

_No time like the present hey Bella_ I thought I walked down the stairs.

"Hey Bells" my dad said to me as he walked into the Kitchen.

"Good thanks Dad" I told him he a clam voice which surprised me.

_You can do this Bella_ I think to my self

"Actually Dad there something I need to tell you"

"What is it Bells"

"You might want to sit" I take a deep breath

"Okay Bella you are scaring me"

I take a moment to think about what I'm going to say.

"Okay Dad, you know Edward Cullen"

"Yeah, Carlisle's son"

Here it goes I thought.

"Yeah, well he and I are having a baby"

"WHAT" he shouted at me

**THIS IS JUST A TEASER!**

**Let me know what you thought and if I should continue.**

**Amy oxo **


	2. Telling my father

**So I have decided to start a new story. It has been in my head for a while, so enjoy. **

**DISCLAMIER: DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Summary: Bella becomes pregnant with Edwards baby. AH**

**Rated M for future lemons**

**Falling for you in one night**

BPOV

Pink was the worst colour ever. I hate it. The number one reason because it was the stupid colour of the stupid plus signing telling me I am now with child.

So, here I am, 17 year old Isabella Swan pregnant with a baby.

I kept staring at thing hoping it would change from a plus to a minus sign. I took a deep breath and came to the fact that I was going to be a mother.

I needed to phone my Doctor to confirm it and to see how far a long I was.

Then I will have to tell my father and then the baby's father.

Edward Cullen. He is the star at Forks High School, he's a straight A student and every girls dream, including mine.

You may ask how he is the baby's father. Well you see a girl like me I prefer to stay inside with book instead of going out and party.

I have only done that once where I go out party and I came home pregnant with a hangover.

About an hour after I had phoned the Doctors, I heard me dads car pull up outside.

_No time like the present hey Bella_ I thought I walked down the stairs.

"Hey Bells" my dad said to me as he walked into the Kitchen.

"Good thanks Dad" I told him he a clam voice which surprised me.

_You can do this Bella_ I think to my self

"Actually Dad there something I need to tell you"

"What is it Bells"

"You might want to sit" I take a deep breath

"Okay Bella you are scaring me"

I take a moment to think about what I'm going to say.

"Okay Dad, you know Edward Cullen"

"Yeah, Carlisle's son"

Here it goes I thought.

"Yeah, well he and I are having a baby"

"WHAT" he shouted at me

"I'm pregnant" I told him a whisper.

"I thought I heard you correctly. How could you be so stupid? I raised you better than that!" The look on his was so disappointing; I just wanted to run away and never look at that expression again.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I never meant to get pregnant it was just a one night thing. I was drunk"

"Does Edward know yet?"

"No, I haven't told and I don't plan to" I said the last bit in a whisper. Edward has so much going for him. He doesn't need me or the baby bringing him down or holding down. He can still live his life and his dreams.

"Did I hear you? You don't plan to tell him! Why"

"Because he doesn't deserve to be brought down by this"

"Why? He also made this baby when you both decided to have sexual intercourse" Why oh why did he have to call it that for the love of god, he made it sound even dirtier.

"Dad. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. All I can say is that I am keeping this baby"

"Well, in this house you are not. I can't look at you knowing how much you disrespected me and I can't watch you throw your life away"

"Are you kicking me out? And I'm not throwing my life away; I'm starting a new life" I felt proud of myself after saying that.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I can't watch you baby girl, I can't"

Charlie Swan. The chief of Forks Police, my father was turning his back on me one I end him the most. My mother Renee died when I was 10 of breast cancer. It hurt my dad a lot. They were so much in love and one day I hope to find someone who I can love as much as my parents loved each other.

"I'll been in an hour okay" I said in a low voice, tears starting fall down my face. Where the hack am I going to stay? I could stay in the truck coz I can't get a room, I'm under age. I could go to Edwards. NO, I can't just turn up ask to stay and not tell him the reason I got kicked out.

"You can stay here tonight Bells" Charlie said in a tone that me feel like a child again.

"No, the better I get out of here the better" I started to climb the stairs.

My dad called my name several time, but just ignored him. When I got to room I grab my bag and collected as much stuff as I could, so I could out of here.

After I grabbed my bag I started to walk down the stairs. As I got to the bottom of the stairs my dad was sitting there just watching the television. He glanced at me with a sad look upon it. I just walked straight to truck got and started the damn thing. The noise as it starts still makes me jump as it groans to life. I pull out of the drive and drive to the nearest motel.

When I get to the motel I park the car and walk in.

"Welcome, how can I hope you?" asks the person behind the desk.

"Can I have a room for the night please?"

"Sure that will be $50 dollars and can see your ID"

I panic as I know I won't be able to get a room now.

"Please, let me stay here I just got kicked out of my house" I tell him in a voice which will hope let me have a room

"I don't care, I can't have under age people staying here" The person behind the desk looks like he doesn't care at all that I have been kicked out.

"Go find somewhere else, or better yet go say sorry to your parents for whatever you did!" It was like he was ordering me to do something.

"I got kicked out because I got myself pregnant" I tell him in whisper.

He looks at me with wide eyes, as he wasn't expecting that answer to come out of my mouth.

"Your parents kicked in out because you got pregnant?" I slowly nod at him. "Why would parents do that? Send a pregnant underage girl out into the wild. I will never understand that"

I can't help think that to why my dad kicked me put knowing I can't stay anywhere because I was under the age of 18.

**Review please and let me know what you think**

**I don't feel that happy with the rest of chapter, but hey I done it none the less**

**Until next time...**

**Amy oxo **


End file.
